Annabeth's Irritation
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: A jealousy story. An idiot from Annabeth's school doesn't understand that she has a boyfriend. A three-shot. Sequel and compantion one-shot out soon ish  Percy's Irritation? , Sally's "Experience"
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had the idea for a while, but I'm debating about making this a three-shot, I think? Tell me what you think with a review, and PLEASE, I would really love some constructive criticism as well as praise. Flamers? Why not. I'm tough :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for James and Josie.**

Annabeth POV:

Studying isn't normally hard for me, I mean, I'm a daughter of Athena. Please. But today, I couldn't focus. It may be because I just barely escaped from a monster. And I know this may be a tad dramatic considering the fact that the monster is named James, 100% mortal, and 100% irritating. He just doesn't understand. Huffing, I set my head down on the table, realizing it will be hard to even read a sentence of my textbook.

Why can't James just leave me alone? He continues to ask me out, day after day. And every day, I tell him no. First, I was amused and nice. The next day I was nice and polite. The next four days, I was polite. Then I blew up. But he kept it up. Eventually, I started counting how many times he had asked me out, and after today, I'm at 88. He's persistent. Plus, all the catty girls (who love James, and wish he would give them a second glance) whisper that I'm stuck-up, and how I should accept James, since he's the best I'll ever do. I wish I could introduce them to Percy.

But here's the kicker: when I told James that I had a boyfriend-and had had one for a little more than a year-he actually had the gall to tell me that he fully expected me to dump my longtime boyfriend (and best friend) for him. I slapped him. That was the first time I've seen him truly angry. Thankfully he left me alone for a day. Then he was back.

"Annabeth."

I jumped up, reaching for my dagger, even as my mind realized it was James. How in Hades did he find me?

"Lets go catch a movie." He said, like it was totally natural. Then he put his hand out for me to take and walk out with him.

"Get away, James. I have a boyfriend. I'm NOT going out with you!" I say angrily, picking up my stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Pffft. Its just a movie Annabeth. Who will ever know?" He asks.

"No. I will know. Besides, I'm meeting my boyfriend tonight. Bye." I say as I walk away, pulling out my phone to dial Percy. Despite the fact we call monsters when we use them, we manage alright. Everything has calmed down since World War III (as the demigods have taken to calling it). It was Friday night, and curfew was 1:00, as compared to 11:00. Percy and I didn't have any plans, per se, but that could be easily changed.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said on the other end.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Do something with me tonight?" I asked, praying, and yet knowing he wouldn't disappoint me.

"Of course. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. James is bugging the underworld outta me. I just need to see you and get away."

"No problem. Can I beat James up _now_?" He asked. I laughed, he's wanted to beat him up for me for a while. Actually, ever since the third time James asked me out.

"No, Percy, you cannot." I said, mock sternly.

"Darn. How about we just walk around. We can go out for dinner, or get a hot dog, or see my parents. Whatever you want. Enjoy the fall weather, all that good stuff. Play it by ear?" His proposition finished, he waited.

"Sounds perfect. See you in a few?"

"Yep, love you Annabeth."

"I know. Love you Percy, bye"

"Bye."

I shut my phone, rushed upstairs to make sure I was presentable and put my stuff away. Grabbing a small across the shoulder bag for my phone, wallet and other odds and ends I might need (like ambrosia, nectar, a dagger etc...), I checked the mirror. No make-up, check. Curly hair somewhat acceptable, check. Toss some hair binders in bag...navy v-neck sweater, grey jeans, bright red ankle boots...cute enough. With that, I run back downstairs and sit on the steps with a book I had packed into my bag, waiting for Percy.

A few moments later, an awareness comes over me, and instinctively, I know that Percy is here. Looking up, I see him walking towards me, hands in the pockets of light jacket. Underneath the black jacket he has a faded green v-neck t-shirt on along with dark jeans and sneakers. His hair is still messy, made more so by the wind blowing.

Standing up, I put away my book, and walk to meet him, already smiling. When he looks up and sees me, he too smiles. What dorks we are. As soon as we are close enough, he hugs me tightly against his chest, and kisses the top of my head.

"Thats all I get?" I ask. He laughs and pulls me in for a quick kiss. We both know there will be time later...

"I missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain. Ready to go?" I asked, but noticed he was looking over my shoulder, near the door into the building. Turning, I followed his eyes, and gasped.

Against the wall, was James and a blonde girl kissing (kind of heavily and rather disgustingly, if you asked me). They were rather...into it.

"James?" Percy whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked

"I don't know. You started it."

"Oh. Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked, gesturing towards the kissing James and Josie (I just remembered her name, after thinking about it a little. I'm a child of Athena. Discovering a name is not the most difficult thing I've ever done.)

"No, silly. Can't you see they're busy?" I asked using the tone of voice Percy knew well by now. With my eyebrow raised, Percy laughed out loud.

"Okay, lets go then." He said, taking my hand and turning back towards the parking lot.

"I'm never too busy to meet my competition." A voice said behind us. I sighed in annoyance. James. Will he ever learn to just _stop_?

Percy and I turn, and I speak first, because honestly, I am sick and tired of him.

"James! There is no competition! I pick Percy over you! I don't like you, and probably never will! Now please, just leave me alone!" I practically yell. Percy's arm is around my shoulder, and he squeezes me comfortingly.

"So you're James, huh. You're shorter than I thought." Percy said, in an innocent voice, but I had told Percy how touchy James was about his height. (He was the same height as me.)

James bristled. "So you're Percy. Well, you're dumber than I thought." He retorted.

Percy just smiled. "At least you thought about me. Now, just to be clear. Annabeth is my girlfriend. She has been for 15 months. I've known her for almost five years. This relationship isn't going to end for a good long time. So to save you time and a broken nose, stop pursuing her. She's mine." Percy said, at the end, he stood up straighter which made him appear even taller and more muscular (if that was possible). James cowered just a little, until he stood up straighter.

"Until next time, Prissy." He sneered, and went back to kissing Josie, who looked shocked, realizing she was just a prop. Poor girl.

Percy shook his head. "Quite the original insult. I've heard it and worse. Ready to go, sweetie?" He asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask hun." I smiled, and we left.

**So here is one chapter. It could end here. But I don't really want it to, I'm hoping to expand on the drama a bit. Review!-Tell me what you think I should do (one-shot, 2-shot, 3-shot etc) give me constructive criticism, praise, flames, whatever. I just want to hear from you! Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy! I looked today and I had 24 unread messages from all you guys! Y'all rock, because, as lame as it sounds, it made me feel very talented, and loved. Please continue, because I love hearing from all of you and I got some great suggestions. Thank you so much!**

**I own nothing now, or ever.**

Annabeth POV

I got back late from the date, and actually needed to sneak in, but thank the gods my roommate and I understand eachother. I cover for her, she covers for me. If neither of us are there, we're screwed. Except for the fact that Paul actually wrote me a note saying that he kept me late, because I was helping him correct English papers. Apparantely he knows one of the professors here really well. It pays off to have connections through your boyfriend's family.

But the date was exactly what I needed to calm down after the 88th James incident. I'm actually considering letting Percy beat James up. Plus, I think Aphrodite is rubbing off on me, because I would like to find Josie a real boyfriend. One who treats her like Percy treats me. Anyway, we walked around multiple parks, ate eachother's ice cream. Which is what we do, I got strawberry, Percy deemed to ignore his fetish with blue food and got chocolate. I was trying to be semi-healthy, but the chocolate sounded really good, so I grabbed a spoonful of his, and then he grabbed one of mine...and in the end, we sat down and just ate eachothers ice cream (while laughing, of course.) We kept walking, and eventually went to Paul and Sally's, where we talked and laughed and played some card games. It was beautiful.

While Sally and I were washing the dishes from dinner (we ate lasagna and breadsticks with them. I tried to refuse, and be polite but everyone gave me this _look_ like _really, Annabeth? You know youre hungry, we know you're hungry, just eat. _And Sally ignored my protests and just set a place. Gods, I love that woman.) We talked about James, since Percy had mentioned him in passing. She told me that I was doing a good job, but if I wanted to, she wouldn't blame me if I hit him again. I believe her exact words were: "Next time you're in the library, hon, find a book and hit him over the head with it. Hopefully, it will transfer some of the knoweledge." I snorted, but apparantely she wasn't done. "Preferably, a large book, hard cover words best...The Complete Works of Shakespeare, perhaps?"

By this point, I was confused, and HAD to ask: "Sally, have you had experience hitting guys over the head with large, preferable hard cover books?" And she only blushed! I am now quite determined to figure out WHAT her experience was...and Percy has no idea. Drat him.

But now, sitting in class and ignoring the eyes that James are giving me, or the whispers from the catty girls, I attempt to listen to the lecture, but can't focus. How do normal people stand this ability to not pay attention? It's killing me! Thankfully, the bell rang, and I had study hall for a blissful two hours.

Sitting down in a private corner of the library, where I prayed I wouldn't be disturbed. But my luck has never been that great, and within three minutes, I heard books slam on my desk. Looking up from the book I was attempting to read, I saw the four cattiest girls here: Kenzie, Kayla, Kora, and Kaylie. (They actually call themselves the Kats. Honestly, how third grade is that?)

"So, I heard that you, like, totally dissed James, like, infront of his girlfriend." Kenzie started, and the likes were going to kill me. Please, girls, lets try to show some intelligence.

"Yeah, I mean, like, whats up with that?" This from Kaylie, as she momentarily stopped inspecting her nails to look at me with a sneer.

"I know! You're, like, trying to play hard-to-get, aren't you! You must, like, know James like, really well. Because, he, like, LOVES a challenge. Totally." Kora said. I think she might be the smartest of the group, but its really hard to tell with all the likes she uses...

"Well, honey, you totally are playing TOO hard-to-get. Because, honestly? Boys only wait so long. And there are more...willing girls around." Kayla finished. And I could kiss her for her lack of using the word 'like'

"Tata. I, like, heard that there was, like, this really hot guy on the steps. Come on, girls, he's gotta be, like, willing to talk and, like pick up a few hot chicks, like us." Kenzie said, and they all left.

Good Gods. This is ridiculous. But now they are gone, so I can get back to reading that book...

"Hey, babe." A voice said, and I admit it, I growled, and reached for the Complete Works of Shakespeare, hard cover, that I happened to find, and thought would be interesting to...read.

"James. Go. Away. Now." I said, enunciating each word with precision.

"Now, now, sweetie, is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" He asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

"You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend." I said firmly, enunciating the distinct words, since it was the only way I could avoid legitimitally killing the boy. Idiot.

"Well, I beg to differ." He said as he put his arm around my waist and squeezed me closer to his disgusting body. At this point, I have had enough. Using the years and years of training I've had from camp, I escape his arm in a twisting motion. And before he can try and grab me again, but is still coming closer to me, I grap Shakespeare, and hit him squarely in the face. With as much muscle as I can. And I have quite a bit of muscle.

James goes down, and I swear to Zeus that I heard something crunch-his nose? Soon he's moaning, and looks up at me with a look of hate. Already, I can see his lip starting to swell, and a bit of a bruise on his cheekbone and creeping up to his eye. His hand is clamped to his nose, so I can't examine my handiwork there. But Shakespeare is a BIG book, thick and wide and all that. It easily hit all of his face.

I smirk down at him, and say:"You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend." He glares, but replies

"I don't know what I saw in you. I pity Jackson." and stands up, walking out of the library, toward what sounds like a big to-do. And if I can hear it in this recessed corner of the library, it must be a rather large to-do.

Picking up my phone to check the time, I see I have 2 new messages, both from Percy:

_Hey, I kno its ur studyhall. I'm here. Come out?_

_There r 4 girls staring at me. and now coming at me. Help?_

And thats when I know that its really bad. The Kats, (as immature as it, it also alot shorter to think about, and I don't like thinking about them any more than I have to.) had talked about a hot guy on the steps. It had to be Percy, and now they were coming on to him. And there were loud sounds coming from that direction. Leaving all my stuff as is-who would want it?-I sprint out the doors of the library and down to the steps.

I needed to push through a small crowd, but eventually made it into the inner circle where I could see the Kats smirking on the side, and Percy trying to talk to James, and not laugh at his face. He didn't really succeed at either. James was swingin sloppy punches that Percy could have blocked or dodged with his eyes closed. Percy's eyes met mine, and I just nodded. He nodded back, but couldn't help grinning. Those looks and nods had meant alot: his look was: _did you do this to his face? _and _can I beat him up NOW?_ My nod, of course mean yes on both accounts. and His nod was a thank you as well as congratulations. James's face looked awful. I am so proud.

I could see Percy's face become visibly more concentrated, as he began blocking and dodging in earnest. When he finally threw a punch, it would mean alot, and be quite painful, of that I had no doubt. And I didn't need to wait long. As Percy blocked a particularly strong and sloppy punch, he twisted his arm and pulled so James was off balance, and then punched him in the gut. As James was doubled over, Percy stomped on his right foot, and James was down.

No one cheered. They were all shocked. The Kats were the first to break the silence:

"OH MY GOD!" and I swear it was in unison. Then they ran to Percy, and actually began showering him in kisses and trying to get closer. They sounded like they were purring. Gag. Percy looked really uncomfortable, but finally extracted himself, and walked towards me. The Kats followed.

"THATS your girlfriend?" One of them said, the others gasped. But then all four rushed me, like a swarm of wasps. And they had the gall to attack. It was ridiculous. Percy looked more surprised than anything else, while James (who was finally sitting up) smirked. I was resigned. As they descended, and proceeded to try and have a cat fight with me, I attacked back. And let me tell you. I am not against throughing some cruel punches. A black eye isn't the end of the world. I punch like a guy, too. Finally they are pulled away, as I am pulled away by Percy. Sadly, towards James. But at that point, I didn't know it. I was too busy admiring my other handiwork. Two of the four had black eyes, the other two had swollen lips. And all wer breathing heavily. As for me, I could feel scratches all over my body. Those manicures are deadly!

Percy was whispering in my ear, reassurance, and congratulations at my handiwork and other nonsense. Suddenly he stiffened, and quickly turned around, just in time to meet James's punch. Percy didn't go down, didn't show weakness, but even I have to admit. That was a nice punch. His head did move away a bit.

Just as Percy (and I, he punched my boyfriend from behind. How cowardly is that?) got ready to retaliate, a voice rose above the whispers and gasps. A female voice, high and just a little shrill:

"Just what in the world is going on here?"

Ms. Harfton.

The "principal"

Holy Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and all others that are Holy. This is NOT good.

"Annabeth Chase. James Lawston. McKenzie McGow. Mikayla Sonne. Kaylie Everboughn. Kora Levenston. And You." She said in a scary voice, pointing at Percy. I half expected him to point at himself and raise an eyebrow in question. Thank the gods he didn't. We didn't need any more trouble.

"My office. Now." And she turned and left. Expecting us to follow.

Which we did. What else were we supposed to do?

**Cliff hanger, (kind of). Sorry :) So...What do you think? I'm not so sure about the fight,..but I like it. I'm sorry if anyone who fights regularly (?) finds that scene to be unbelievable So, again, please review! I like to hear what you think. And, as cliche as it is, it really does encite me to update faster, this update being the living proof. I like to hear it all. Review for me, I promise to review for you, if you give me your pen name. Promise. Review! Thank you, love y'all!**

**P.S.: It will most likely be a three-shot. (possibly a four-shot. It depends.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, again the reviews were AWESOME! I'm still working on reviewing for everyone who reviewed last chapter. I think, I'll change that bit..but I'll let you know at the bottom: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO characters. Period.**

Annabeth POV:

The four of stood in a row infront of Ms. Harfton's desk. She stared at all of us, until we began to squirm a bit. I know, I know, I've battled titans and monsters nearly all my life, but this older woman gives me the bejeebies. Trust me, you haven't been stared at by Ms. Harfton if you think I'm exagerating.

Finally, she spoke: "I never would have expected this from you, Miss Chase. Nor you Mr. Lawson. Miss McGow, Miss Sonne, Miss Everboughn, Miss Levenston..." She actually trailed off. Percy and I smothered laughs, while the Kats glowered. Ms. Harfton regained herself: "Frankly, this is a surprise. And you." She said, turning to Percy. "What is your name, what relationship do you have with my students, and why were you here this morning.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I've been Annabeth Chase's boyfriend for a little over a year now, and I was here this morning to see Annabeth." He stopped, and his brow burrowed in confusion. "Did I forget anything?" He asked, rather innocently. James rolled his eyes.

"No. But I forgot to ask, where do you go to school?"

He gave the name-which I already knew, but I was scrutinizing the Kats and James, who seemed to be having a deep conversation. It made me wonder...

"Miss Chase."

I snapped to attention, looking at Ms. Harfton.

"Is everything Mr. Jackson said true, relating to you and him?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well. Now please explain what in the world was going on!" She said, sounding a bit exasperated.

And we all started talking at once:

"He suddenly jumps me-

"I only am defending myself against-

"I was so sick and tired-

"I'm so confused."

Can you guess who said the last comment?

Percy.

"Mr. Jackson." Ms. Harfton said sternly. "Why are you confused?"

"It happens often-its his natural instinct." I say, then clamp a hand over my mouth. That probably didn't sound so good...

Ms. Harfton raise an eyebrow in surprise while James and the Kats look surprised then thrilled...They probably think we are fighting.

Percy laughs. "Thanks, Wise Girl. Way to make a guy feel loved."

"No problem, Seaweed Brain." I said, and grinned. Percy had a way to make everyone around him feel at ease.

"Continue Mr. Jackson." Ms. Harfton said.

"Well, I knew Annabeth had study hall this period for two hours, so I came by to see if she wanted to go on a walk-wait. You are allowed off campus during study hall, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. That is allowed. Continue."

"So, I texted her, letting her know I was there-

"But my phone was on silent because I was in the library, and didn't get the text until later-" I interrupted

"Right, so I was kind of just standing there on the steps. I could see people talking, but I ignored them." Percy finished.

"Alright, Annabeth, what were you doing at this time?" Ms. Harfton asked

"I was in the library studying, when the ka-the four of them," I said, pointing at the Kats "came in and started blabbering about I dissed James or something. They left after about three minutes, talking about some really hot guy on the steps, whom I didn't realize was Percy until later."

"Thanks, Annabeth." Percy said sarcastically.

"I hadn't realized you were coming, so I had no idea it could be you!" I exclaimed.

"So if you knew I was coming, you'd have known right away?" Percy needled.

"Yes!" I said. Percy grinned triumphantly. When I realized what I had said, I glared at him.

"Anyway, while the four of them came on to Percy-I assume thats what they did?" I asked, directing my question at Percy

"Yes-" Percy says, but is interrupted by the Kats.

"We would never! I mean-

"We did NOT-

"He totally came onto us-

Ms. Harfton silenced them all with a look: "Your turn will come girls. Wait. Continue, Miss. Chase."

"So the four of them came onto Percy, and in the library, James was assuming I was already his girlfriend, and putting his arm around me, and you need to realize, Ms. Harfton, that in these two weeks, he has asked me to be his girlfriend 88 times and counting. And he knew I had a boyfriend with no intention of dumping him. Anyway, I was so tired of his asking, that I...happened to have the Complete Works Of Shakespeare on my desk. And after her tried to pull me closer, the book, kind of...hit his face." I said. I knew I was sort of lying! But I don't need to admit to whacking the guy in the face. I should have known that James wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Ha! Kind of nothing! She took that book, after I innocently reached for a pencil and whacked in the face as hard as she could!" James exclaimed.

I swear to Athena I saw Ms. Harfton nodding in approval of my muscle.

"Fine. It may have been on purpose, but he is the most irritating person I've every met!" I yell.

"Wow, even more than me?" Percy asked.

"You have a nice, endearing way of being irritating. His is just plain irritating." I said with minor exasperation. "So James left, I checked the time, saw messages from Percy, realized he was outside and went outside to see James throwing punches at Percy."

"He swung the first punch!" James complained.

"Yeah, the first one to actually hit his mark." I said.

James glowered and his face turned really red.

"So James was trying to hit me, I didn't know why, and Annabeth came outside. In the end, I punched James in the stomach and stepped on his foot. He went down. I walked towards Annabeth, the four of them followed, then ran forward and attacked Annabeth. She fought back. I pulled Annabeth away while four guys pulled them away. I backed towards James. Didn't see him. Felt something behind me, turned and got punched in the eye. Then, you came." Percy finished. Ms. Harfton nodded.

"You four, pick a spokesperson, James, lets hear your side." Ms. Harfton said. Honestly, the Kats were bickering, James was giving some sob story about how we were all out to get him. I was so tired of it all, that I turned to Percy, and saw him sitting in a chair. He saw me looking, smiled, and opened his arms invitingly. I stepped over, and sat in the chair. Its alot bigger than it looks.

While James finished up, Percy and I snuggled. His hands combed through my hair, we whispered together. Every so often, he'd kiss my forehead, or squeeze me tighter. Soon, Kora began talking, and she used so many likes, I can't even begin to describe it. I'm convinced that if I wasn't in so much pain from hearing all those likes, I would have fallen asleep. Meanwhile, James glared at me, as did the other Kats. And Kora would glance over, glare, and continue. What is it with these people?

Kora finished, and Ms. Harfton sighed. "There is really no way to take care of this, so. You all have the rest of the day off. Stay away from eachother. James and you four, stay away from Miss. Chase and Mr. Jackson. But. Tomorrow, I expect to see you all here at 7:30 on the nose. We will be cleaning all day. I expect that there will be no complaints from your teachers about missing homework though...Dismissed." Ms. Harfton finished.

For awhile, we all stood there, dumbfounded. (Well, Percy and I sat there dumbfounded, but, technicalities)

Then, we all left. Percy and exited the building, holding hands, and swinging them between us.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Percy.

"Anything with you." He said, smiling.

"Aww. Aren't you a romantic guy!" I said, only minorly sarcastic.

"You know you love it." Percy countered. "Come on, we have the whole day!"

"But detention tomorrow." I said morosely.

"She didn't say detention." Percy said.

"She was implying it." I replied.

"Trust me, Wise Girl. If she didn't say detention, she didn't mean it. I know these things from experience."

I laughed. "Fine. Lets just enjoy today."

"Deal." Percy said. "Race you to the park!" He said and took off.

I had to laugh. How childish. But I ran after him. I couldn't just let him win!

I didn't look back at all, so we missed the glares that James and the Kats were giving us.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Ms. Viola Harfton sighed at her desk, thinking of those poor troubled kids. She couldn't believe it! Practically 7 demigods in her school, and they didn't know it.

Well, she amended, 5, since Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were involved. Everyone knew about them. The Hero of Olympus, and the Architect of Olympus. They made quite a pair.

Viola sighed again, fished out a drachma, and looked around for a rainbow.

She supposed she had to contact Chiron about this.

But seeing the empty coffee mug on her desk, she stopped.

She would contact Chiron _after_ she took a coffee break.

Dealing with troubled demigods fighting eachother wasn't easy.

Plus, she needed to plan how to tell James, Kora, Kenzie, Kookoo, Koala or whatever their ridiculous names were that they had godly parents.

That'll be fun.

Hades help her.

* * *

><p><strong>What d'ya think? (felt long) I'm finishing this one off, but am definately planning a sequel. Unless y'all think I shouldn't? Tell me (in a review) and as for the "review for me, I'll review for you" I'm working on finishing up for chapter 2 (still). BUT<strong>

**IF YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW A STORY OF YOURS, REVIEW FOR ME, TELL ME YOUR PEN NAME, AND THEN THE NAME OF THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW (IF THERE IS A CERTAIN ONE) please?**


End file.
